Byuntae Sajangnim
by Jeoan022
Summary: "Kau tipis, tapi kurasa di ranjang kau akan menjadi liar" ; YAOI ( b x b ) ; T nyerempet :3 ; SEVENTEEN ; Mingyu x Wonwoo ( MEANIE )
1. Chapter 1

**Byuntae Sajangnim**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **SVT Members**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, lil bit comedy**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T (tapi rada rada ambigu :3)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Bahasa campur campur, typo, garing krik krik :3**

 **.**

" _ **Kau tipis, tapi kurasa diranjang kau akan menjadi liar"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sedang galau, bukan galau tentang masalah percintaan tapi galau karna tak ada satupun perusahaan yang mau menerima dirinya

"Aku akan makan apa jika tak ada pekerjaan, uang kost juga belum bayar, bagaimana ini pasti Junghan Ahjumma akan memarahiku" Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya gatal akibat tidak keramas selama 3 hari –ssht ini rahasia-

Saat lagi asik asiknya menggalau di pojokan tiba tiba ponselnya berdering, saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya rasanya bagaikan 'habis gelap terbitlah terang'

"Halo hyung, ada apa menghubungiku ?" Tanya Wonwoo pada seseorang di seberang sana

"Wonwoo, sajangnim di perusahaanku membutuhkan seorang sekertaris mungkin kau ingin melamar di sana"

"Hiks Jisoo hyung, itu kan pekerjaan yeoja, lagipula aku ini namja aku memiliki pisang sama sepertimu"

"What the hell Wonwoo Jeon your language" Mulai deh bahasanya di keluarkan

"Im so sorry Mr. Jisoo" Wonwoo ga mau kalah rupanya

"Sudahlah besok datang saja siapa tahu sajangnimku tertarik denganmu, dia masih muda loh"

"Hyu-"

PIP PIP PIP

Baru saja Wonwoo akan protes tapi Jisoo lebih dahulu memutus sambungan telfonnya, kadang Wonwoo bingung Jisoo hyungnya ini orang yang kalem tapi dia menjengkelkan contohnya seperti tadi, menawarkan pekerjaan perempuan dan memutus telfon seenak udelnya

"Tapi... kalau aku tidak bekerja bagaimana dengan uang kost ku ah sudahlah aku melamar pekerjaan di kantor Jisoo hyung saja"

Wonwoo berlari kecil menuju lemarinya untuk memilih pakaian yang layak di kenakan besok, setelah melakukan tahap seleksi ketat akhirnya ia memilih kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam yang 'agak' ketat

Setelah di rasa cukup Wonwoo segera menyiapkan setrikaannya, katanya supaya ia terlihat lebih rapih saja kan malu bertemu calon sajangnim dengan penampilan yang acak acakan

Selesai menyetrika Wonwoo segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya otw menjemput mimpi indah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Itu teriakan menggelegar seorang Jeon Wonwoo

Wonwoo ngos ngosan seperti lagi di kejar anjing galak ia mengusap kasar wajahnya "Astaga mimpi apa aku, kenapa aku bermimpi bercinta dengan sajangnim di atas meja kerja"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempura "B-Bercinta ?" Ia menelan salivanya susah payah kemudian perlahan lahan membuka selimutnya dan... yah kalian tahu Wonwoo mengalami wet dream di hari ia akan melamar pekerjaan

Ia pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mungkin juga membersihkan sprei dan piyama tiduranya ? kkk~

Setelah yakin tak ada lagi bau bau aneh di tubuhnya Wonwoo pun keluar dari kamar mandi, bagian intinya di tutupi oleh handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya, kulit putih pucatnya di aliri air yang berasal dari rambut nya yang basah /Err~ :v

ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil di tangannya, ia kemudian mengirim pesan pada Jisoo hyung untuk mengirimkan alamat perusahaannya

Rambutnya sudah lumayan kering Wonwoo segera mengenakan baju yang telah ia siapkan tadi malam, setelah mengenakan semuanya ia melihat dirinya di cermin "Hm sedikit gel rambut sepertinya boleh juga"

Wonwoo menyisir rambutnya lalu mengoleskan gel rambut ke tangannya kemudian di aplikasikan ke rambutnya "Wah wah Jeon Wonwoo kau tampan sekali" selesai memuji diri sendiri ia pun segera memakai sepatunya dan pergi menuju calon perusahannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar ongkos taxi Wonwoo tidak langsung memasuki perusahaan tersebut ia masih terkagum kagum "Woah perusahaan ini besar sekali"

PLETAK

"Awh aish jinjja siapa yang- eh Jisoo hyung"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini bodoh, cepat masuk" Jisoo dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan mendorong Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan tempatnya bekerja

Jisoo kemudian membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk di ruang tunggu, karena kebetulan sajangnimnya belum datang "Ingat Wonwoo jangan membuatku malu, diamlah dan duduk manis di sini oke, aku harus bekerja jika ada apa apa hubungi aku, bye Wonwoo"

"Bye Jisoo hyung, hwaiting" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo, cih seperti orang pergi jauh saja sampai melambaikan tangan segala padahal meja kerja Jisoo ada di ujung ruangan itu -,-

Wonwoo melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, ini masih pukul 7 mungkin sjangnimnya akan tiba 10 atau 15 menit lagi, Wonwoo melirik ke kiri kanannya ia merasa risih karna hanya dirinya namja yang ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi sekertaris "Aish jinjja wanita wanita itu memandangiku seperti orang idiot"

Risih di pandangi terus Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya, ingin ke toilet sebentar untuk mencuci mukanya karna masih bingung di mana letak toilet ia bertanya lebih dahulu pada Jisoo "Jisoo hyung, toiletnya di mana ya ?"

"Dari sini kau tinggal lurus lalu belok kiri saja"

"Aah gomaweo Jisoo hyung"

Sesampainya di toilet Wonwoo membasuh wajah dan tangannya lalu menggerutu tidak jelas di depan kaca wastafel "Kalau bukan demi uang kost mana mungkin aku mau melamar pekerjaan wanita seperti ini"

Masih sibuk menggerutu Wonwoo pun tidak sadar ada seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu bilik paling pojok, orang itu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo ah tidak lebih tepat di sebut menyeringai, lihat saja tampangnya sudah mirip om om pedopil yang siap melahap mangsanya

Ia mendekati Wonwoo yang masih belum sadar kemudian-

"AAHH"

-ia meremas kedua bokong milik Wonwoo

"Kyaaaaah dasar mesum apa yang kau lakukan" Wonwoo memukul orang itu dengan brutal tapi tenaga orang itu jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan dirinya yang kurus kering :')

"Hey cantik jangan galak galak dong" Orang itu malah menampilkan Wink nya lalu pergi seenak jidatnya

"Hiks Appa Eomma anakmu mengalami pelecehan seksual, awas saja jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi akan kupatahkan tanganmu yang kurang ajar itu" Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku kukunya memutih

Wonwoo berjalan dengan was was menuju ruang tunggu, ia takut jika ia akan mengalami pelecehan seksual lagi

"Yyak Wonwoo kau dari mana saja eoh, sajangnimnya sudah datang 5 menit yang lalu cepatlah masuk sekarang giliranmu"

"Ah main Jisoo hyung, tadi aku- ah sudahlah" Wonwoo menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya sebelum memasuki ruangan sajangnim ia mengetuk terlebih dahulu

"Permisi sajangnim"

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo ?" Tanya sajangnim tersebut yang masih duduk sambil membelakangi Wonwoo

"I-iya saya Jeon Wonwoo sajangnim"

"Silahkan duduk"

Wonwoo pun mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang telah tersedia ia cukup deg degan kali ini sebab suara calon sajangnimnya begitu sexy –ah Wonwoo apa yang kau pikirkan eoh

Sajangnim tersebut membalikkan kursinya dan saat itu pula mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya

"Kau ! kau yang meremas bokongku di toilet tadi kan, sedang apa kau disini aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu aku mau melamar pekerjaan kau tahu !"

"Hey hey tananglah, lagipula ini ruanganku lihatlah papan nama itu"

Wonwoo melirik papan nama yang ada di meja tersebut 'Kim Mingyu' "Aish aku tak jadi melamar pekerjaan disini, aku tidak ingin memiliki sajangnim mesum seperti dirimu"

Baru saja Wonwoo bersiri Mingyu lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membuat Wonwoo kembali terduduk di kursinya "Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi sekertarisku, dan aku akan memerintahkan bawahanku untuk membawakan meja dan kursi an kita bisa berada di ruangan yang sama"

Wonwoo sih senang bisa di terima bekerja tapi jika harus berada dalam satu ruangan dengan si mesum ini Wonwoo ingin melambaikan tangan ke kamera jadinya :')

"Diam berarti setuju" Mingyu kemudian tersenyum menang dan memandangi Wonwoo seolah akan memakannya

"Yyak jangan memandangiku seperti itu dasar mesum" Wonwoo membuang wajahnya ke samping kanan jujur si Kim –mesum- Mingyu itu *uhuk* lumayan tampan dan Wonwoo mengakuinya tapi tingkat kemesumannya di atas rata rata

"Aku akan menghubungi asistenku dulu tunggu sebentar ya Wonwoo sayang" 'BLUSH' pipi Wonwoo bersemu saat Mingyu memanggilnya sayang

"Halo Seungcheol hyung, tolong bawakan meja dan kursi kerja ke ruanganku aku ingin sekertaris baruku seruangan denganku"

"Heol kau serius ingin kita seruangan" Mingyu hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum mesumnya

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Tuan Mingyu yang terhormat"

"Kau tipis, tapi kurasa diranjang kau akan menjadi liar" Wonwoo refleks menjitak kepala Mingyu yang isinya hal hal mesum

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonwoo"

"Arggh aku bisa gila jika lama lama di dekatmu"

"Aku memang membuat semua orang tergila gila"

Wonwoo mencatat baik baik di otaknya pertama Mingyu itu mesum kedua Mingyu memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan ketiga Mingyu orang yang menyebalkan

"Ah itu dia meja dan kursi mu Wonwoo" Mingyu beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan mendekati para petugas yang membawa meja dan kursi tersebut

"Letakkan di sini, dekat dengan meja kerjaku"

"Geser ke kiri sedikit

"Ya sedikit lagi"

"Oke, di situ baiklah kalian boleh keluar, aku harus menghabiskan quality time bersama kekasih baruku"

Keempat Mingyu suka memerintah, kelima Mingyu suka seenaknya wonwoo punya catatan tambahan yang baru

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke rumah dengan menekuk wajahnya seharusnya hari pertama bekerja menjadi hal yang menyenangkan tapi kenyataan sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan

Tadi saat Wonwoo sedang serius memeriksa jadwal milik Mingyu si mesum itu malah memandanginya dan senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila kemudian ia memanggil Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya

Wonwoo kembali memanas mengingat kejadian tadi tapi tak bisa di pungkiri ada sisi lain di dalam dirinya yang merasa senang di perlakukan seperti itu, ah atau mungkin virus mesum Mingyu mudah menular entahlah Wonwoo lelah dan ingin segera tidur

Sesaat setelah membersihkan dirinya ponsel Wonwoo berdering "Siapa ini ?"

"Yeo-'

"Halo Wonwoo sayang, sedang apa ?"

"Yyak ! Kau ! darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku ?" Oke kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menghubungi Wonwoo kan

"Aku Kim Mingyu aku bisa mendapatkan apa saja sesuai kehendakku" Cih mulai lagi percaya dirinya

"Terserahmu saja, cepat katakan apa maumu aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat"

"Aku ingin dibuatkan sarapan, besok bawakan aku salad tanpa bawang ya aku benci bawang"

PIP PIP PIP

Wonwoo menggeram marah ia kemudian membanting ponselnya yang tak bersalah "Sialan si Mingyu itu, seenaknya saja menyuruhku membawakan dia sarapan, memangnya aku pembantunya apa"

Tak ingin memikirkannya lagi Wonwoo segera mematikan lampunya lalu menutup matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Wonwoo kembali berdering tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon sepagi ini Wonwoo emenkan tombol hijau dan meletakkannya di telinga

"Hng Yeoboseo" Sapa Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya khas orang baru bangun tidur

"Good Morning Kim Wonwoo, bangunlah cepat dan jangan lupa salad tanpa bawangku"

PIP PIP PIP

Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya lalu mengedipkan matanya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA ? TADI DIA MEMANGGILKU APA ? KIM WONWOO ? SEJAK KAPAN MARGAKU BERGANTI MENJADI KIM" Wonwoo melihat jam di ponselnya heol ini masih pukul 5:42 tapi ia sudah di buat badmood

Wonwoo bangkit lalu merapihkan tempat tidurnya ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat salad pesanan si mesum itu, ah seandainya ada sianida di rumahnya mungkin Wonwoo akan menuangkan sedikit -atau mungkin banyak- di salad ini

Setelah selesai memasukkan saladnya ke dalam tempat makan Wonwoo segera mandi dan bersiap siap menjemput hari yang amat sangat sulit :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm Wonwoo ternyata salad buatanmu enak juga, benar benar istri idaman" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas

"Aku ini namja , aku memiliki sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kedua pahaku" Wonwoo mulai sensi kawan kawan

"Tapi kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja"

"Diamlah atau aku akan memaksamu menelan garpu ini, masih untung aku mau menyuapimu dasar gila" Wonwoo kembali menyuapi Mingyu

"Aku gila karna tubuh sexy mu itu" Kemudian Wonwoo mencolek sedikit dagu Wonwoo dan di balas jitakan 'kasih sayang' oleh si empunya

"Oh iya hari ini kau ada jadwal meeting dengan perusahaan milik Kwon Soonyoung"

"Baiklah kau harus ikut denganku, aku ingin minum"

Wonwoo mengambilkan kopi milik Mingyu "Aku mencapurkan kopimu dengan sianida tadi"

Mingyu menyeruput kopinya dengan santai "Asalkan mati di tanganmu aku tak apa"

"Cepat buka mulutmu" Wonwoo sudah siap menyuapi Mingyu lagi

"Suapi aku dengan mulutmu" Mingyu mendapat jitakan (lagi) salahkan Mingyu dan juga mulutnya yang kurang ajar

"Oh ya apa kau ada acara malam ini ?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengunyah makanannya

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar "Ehm sepertinya tidak, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Baguslah aku akan mengajakmu bertemu orang tuaku" Wonwoo hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar pernyataan Mingyu barusan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya ; di culik oleh Mingyu dan di bawa pergi entah kemana, Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah ia memandang keluar jendela menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada harus memandang wajah mesum milik Mingyu

Tak lama kemudian Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya di depan butik mewah, Mingyu keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo

"Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian, diam di sini biar aku yang pilihkan" Wonwoo tidak tahu apa apa ia hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Mingyu dan duduk manis di sofa yang ada di butik tersebut

"Anda beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih yang perhatian" Kata salah satu karyawan butik tersebut

"Ani, dia bukan kekasihku, aku hanya sekertarisnya saja tidak lebih"

Setelah sibuk memilihkan Wonwoo pakaian Mingyu kembali dengan lima pasang baju beserta bawahannya "Cobalah Wonwoo"

"Astaga aku memiliki banyak pakaian di rumah, aku tidak butuh ini Mingyu"

"Oh ayolah Wonwoo, coba saja" Mingyu memasang puppy eyesnya tapi itu malah membuat Wonwoo jijik dan ingin muntah

"Aish baiklah baiklah" Wonwoo mengambil semua pakaian tersebut dan memasuki ruang ganti

Wonwoo keluar menggunakan pakian pertama "Bagaimana ?"

Mingyu hanya menggeleng lalu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk masuk lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga saat Wonwoo keluar dengan menggunakan pakian ke lima, Mingyu menggumamkan kata 'wow' lalu membayar semua pakaian yang telah di coba Wonwoo

Setelah membayar semuanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali memasuki mobil "Mingyu kenapa kau membayar semuanya ? pakian ini sangat mahal membayar uang kost saja susah bagaimana mungkin aku mengganti uangmu, aku harus meminjam uang pada siapa ?"

Mingyu memandangi wajah Wonwoo "Aku sudah bilangkan akan membelikanmu, tak usah di pikirkan Wonwoo" Mingyu kemudian mengacak surai hitam milik Wonwoo

"Yyak berhenti mengacak rambutku" Tanpa Wonwoo sadari ia mempoutkan bibirnya lalu merapihkan rambutnya

CUP

Mingyu Menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Wonwoo awalnya hanya sekedar menempel tapi sekarang Mingyu malah melumat bibir bawah Wonwoo, Wonwoo bisa saja menampar Mingyu yang seenaknya merebut ciuman pertamanya tapi sisi lain dari dirinya menerima perlakuan Mingyu bahkan Wonwoo sudah terhanyut dalam kelembutan seorang Kim Mingyu

Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu tegap Mingyu dan Mingyu menekan tengkuk Wonwoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya bahkan lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu tanda ia sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen Mingyu pun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya

Wonwoo menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin tapi wajah Mingyu terlalu dekat dengannya "Mi-mingyu singkirkan wajahmu" pipi Wonwoo memerah hingga ke telinganya

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo lalu kembali ke posisisnya ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang sibuk merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar kencang "Mingyu kita mau kemana ?"

"Sudah kubilangkan kita akan kerumah orang tuaku" Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di halam rumah orang tuanya ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Wonwoo memasuki rumah tersebut

Mingyu memeluk kedua orang tuanya lalu menarik Wonwoo yang berdiri seperti patung "Appa Eomma kalian masih mengingatnya ?"

Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Wonwoo erat dan Wonwoo hanya memasang tampang blank nya "Wonwoo kau sudah besar nak"

"Ahjumma tahu namaku ?" Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan wajah blank

"Kau melupakan eomma Wonu"

"Aku saja di lupakan eomma" Itu suara Mingyu

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian"

"Mingyu bawalah dia ke taman belakang mungkin dia akan mengingat semuanya" Appa Mingyu yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kini angkat bicara

"Ah iya Appa benar, ayo Wonwoo ikuti aku" Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke taman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim

Taman itu sangat luas dan ada satu pohon yang sangat besar Mingyu menarik Wonwoo berdiri di bawah pohon tersebut "Kau melupakanku ?" Tanya Mingyu yang tiba tiba memeluk Wonwoo

"A-aku tidak tahu Mingyu, kurasa ini kali pertama kita bertemu"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunjukkan ukiran di batang pohon itu "Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo ?"

Wonwoo mencoba mem-flashback ingatannya

FLASHBACK

Wonwoo sedang mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi taman di sore hari, di taman itu banyak sekali anak anak berkeliaran, tertawa dan bermain

Saat sedang asik mengayuh sepedanya Wonwoo jadi iritasi melihat salah sau anak yang sedang di bully "Kata eomma kita harus membela kebenaran, ini tidak benar, Wonu harus menolong anak itu"

Wonwoo meletakkan sepedanya lalu berlari mendekati anak yang di bully tersebut, ia mendorong anak gendut yang mencoba merampas bola anak yang lebih kecil itu "Yyak, jangan merebut bolanya dasar gendut, pulanglah atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu !"

"A-ampun aku aku akan pulang" Kemudian anak gendut itu berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Wonwoo dan juga anak yang dia bully tadi

"Kau tak apa kan ?" Tanya Wonwoo pada anak itu

"Hiks aku tak apa apa gomaweo hyungie sudah menolongku" Jawab anak kecil itu sambil mengusap air matanya

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, namamu siapa ?" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya pada anak kecil itu

"Namaku Kim Mingyu" Mingyu membalas uluran tangan Wonwoo lalu mereka berjabat tangan layaknya orang dewasa

"Rumahmu dimana ? aku akan mengantarmu dengan sepedaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

"Astaga jadi kau adalah si cengeng itu ?"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "Sudah ingat ?"

"Aku tak menyangka si cengeng ini berubah menjadi namja dengan tingkat kemesuman tinggi"

GREP

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Wonwoo "Biarpun mesum tapi kau suka kan ?"

"Hey ingat aku lebih tua setahun darimu" Wonwoo mengusap tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya

CUP

CUP

CUP

Gawat Mingyu mulai mencium lehernya "Eungh Mingyu j-jangan disini ?"

Mingyu menghentikan aksinya "Kau mau di mana hm ? di ranjang yang hangat ? baiklah" Tiba tiba Mingyu menggendong tubuh Wonwoo ala bridal style lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar

Bahkan Mingyu tak menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang menggedor gedor pintu kamarnya, Mingyu sudah terlalu lapar kawan kawan kkk~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Note : Wkwkwk FF apa ini :V

Oan bawa ff nih, sebenarnya ff ini buat ikutan GA di salah satu Oa MEANIE di LINE dan sengaja Oan post disini juga

Oh iya ff When I Grow Up nanti di update yak, lagi masa pengetikan tenang aja :v

Note (2) : Oan main rp loh, Oan main rp LINE sama TWITTER wkwk, kalo ada yang main rp di LINE / TWT cari aja uname nya Oan . LINE : WON. Bionya #TEAM17 . TWT : Wonusteen

Oan jadi Wonwoo, tg ? bodo amat ah, suka suka Oan lah mau tg apa kaga :v

Note (3) : Tanggal 27 februari Oan sama temen temen tampil MANSAE, doain Oan yah, btw Oan jadi Hoshi sebenarnya Oan di posisi si gumpalan gulali alias Woozi tapi kata temen gerakan Oan manly dan kebetulan Oan yang ngajarin mereka tapi di bantu juga sama DD dia di posisi Seungkwan

Note (4) : Di MANSAE Cover posisinya itu gini Scoups, Joshua, Jun, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon, Dino di tempatin 7 orang cowo dan posisi Junghan, Hoshi, Woozi, The8, Seungkwan ditempatin oleh 5 orang cewe, posisi DK sebenarnya cowo tapi dia lagi ada masalah keluarga dan kita akhirnya perform Cuma ber12 . Menurut kalian posisi itu sudah pas atau belum ? '^'

Note (5) : Oan makin klepek klepek sama MEANIE Couple apalagi pas Encore nyanyi That XX, bukannya rebutin yeoja malah jadi Meanie moment, addaw hati ini tak kuat Maz, Oan ini fujoshi tingkat akut dan Oan berharap Meanie bisa menikah, tolong jangan bash saya karna ini hanyalah angan angan para fujo yang terbuang, Oan juga berharap mereka ena ena di dorm sampi Wonwoo hamil dan Mingyu harus tanggung jawab, aduh maafkan saya dan otak saya yang mulai ERROR ini /Tiba tiba keputer lagu VIXX – ERROR/

Note (6) : SEVENTEEN MENANG DI GAON CHART AWARD :')

OAN BANGGA JADI WORTEL WKWK , nama fandomnya 17 kan CARAT bancanya kaya CARROT (Wortel) jadinya suka di plesetin gitu.

Kok Oan malah curhat ya, udahlah, wkwk bye, jangan lupa review, kalo review banyak Oan bikin SEQUEL :v *ga janji tapi* /Di gebukin readers/


	2. PROMO

Halooo

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan update ya, oan cuma mau nawarin reader sekalian buat ikut GMFLY PRO sama oan, soalnya oan lagi promo 150k only

GMFLY itu berbasis web, di sana ada banyak isinya, pib konveksi, line proyeksi, apk, e book, theme line, intinya banyak deh

Kalian bisa jadi rich fangirl kalo join itu, ini bisnis halal kok, member di web udah 2800

Banyak fangirl fanboy yg sukses karna join GMFLY

Nah kalo kalian minat add aja OA line oan ya @rfz7223h pake @ ya

Nanti kalian bakal oan bimbing sampe bisa

Oan tunggu yah


End file.
